


Funeral

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Ben is Dean's Kid, Lisa Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent calendar 2014 day 3





	

Dean had been to several funerals in his time (in fact most of them were his own). But this one, this one took the cake.

He never thought he would stand at the back, just out of sight, as a funeral took place.

It was Lisa's funeral. Ben was up at the front, his face damp with tears. All Dean wanted to do was go up to the boy and hug him, but he doesn't know who he is any more. Dean wanted it to stay that way.

Dean felt a tear slide down his face.

A hand took hold of his and squeezed it.

Dean squeezed back and pulled Cas into a hug. "She's in heaven, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know," Dean replied, burying his face in Cas's shoulder. "I want Ben to know who I am, I wish I'd never told you to make them forget me."

Cas kissed Dean's temple. "Dean, Lisa's memories came back."

"What?" Dean rasped.

"She, and Ben, remembered you."

"They did?"

"Yes, in fact, I believe she signed Ben's custody over to you," Cas told him.

"Why are you just tellin' me this now?"

"Because, I feel it will cheer you up?" And it did. Dean was still sad about Lisa's death, he did love her (and Ben didn't deserve to lose his mother), but he was grinning from ear to ear.

Maybe a week later, Dean was driving down some random road heading in the general direction of the Bunker. Cas's hand clasped in his as he drove one handed. Sam and Ben having an animated discussion about the difference between monsters in games and real life in the back seat.

"Too family?" Cas asked as he held a can of Pepsi up.

"Yeah too family!" Dean agreed, pulling the hand clasped in his up to his lips and kissing it.


End file.
